The present invention relates to a device for coupling a female member to a male member, a male member having a spigot with an internal boring extending in the longitudinal direction of the spigot, said female member having a cavity that receives the spigot by slide-fit in a coupled state of the members. The invention also relates to a screw assembly per se.
From SE-C-7800009-8 is previously known a device of the type described above. A spigot of the male member holds a screw that projects longitudinally out from the spigot. The female member holds at least three circumferentially distributed clamping screws that extend radially relative to the spigot and cooperate with the head of the screw in operative position. However, a major disadvantage of the device according to SE-C-7800009-8 is that all three clamping screws must be activated when a coupling or an uncoupling of the female and male members is carried out. It is at once realized that since all three clamping screws must be activated the operations are quite time consuming.
The present invention has the aim of providing a device of the type mentioned above, the device, upon coupling or uncoupling of the female and male members, being activated through only one clamping screw.